The rise of Emrys
by curiosityparalysedbranstark
Summary: Merlin embraces his place as emrys. a god among men. this is my first turn at fanfiction can you please leave reviews
1. Prologue

The Rise of a Legend

Merlin was returning to Camelot. After a long trip to visit his mother in ealdor. He loved his mother she always put a smile on his face. However, what Merlin was coming back to was not a dream. It was a nightmare. Uther had just died, Arthur hated all magic it had killed both his parents. If anything, he was even more convinced about what his father had taught him about magic. It was evil – pure evil.

So on his way back to Camelot he called for Kilgharrah for when he roared the trees could feel the ground shake, the birds felt the power of emrys and the mountains feared for its existence for this was the time prophecies came to light and it was the time the mighty emrys would become immortal and have Odin fear for his existence. For when the dragon landed. It spoke "O young warlock I feel your pain"

"Oh do you, uther maybe dead but Arthur will continue his legacy of destruction and his father's crusade in purging the land of magic"

"Merlin, O Merlin your time is approaching for this is the moment you will realise your greatness, for this is the moment you become legend. Moreover, young warlock never underestimate how much you have changed Arthur for he is a good man. He is the man that Albion has needed and along with you will create the foundations for a kingdom that will survive for thousands of years. O Immortal one you misjudge your effect on him".

"Hey what do you mean by immortal. What do you mean?" The great dragon always left Merlin with questions that gave him headaches. However, the beast had given him something he desperately needed, hope.

Merlin entered the gates of Camelot. It was in transition between Uther and Arthur. Merlin was known as a friend to the now King Arthur so he was welcomed into the city greeting people. It made him feel good that he was being recognised for his actions. He dropped in on Gaius.

"Hello Gaius"

"Merlin where the hell have you been, you have been gone for an entire month. I was worried sick"

"I was visiting my mother; I needed time to relax after what happened. How's Arthur how is he doing without his father?"

"Well he looks lost he needs guidance, guidance from you. In addition, I hope you feel better after what happened. Moreover, Merlin it was none of your fault. It was Morgana."

And with that, Merlin left and headed to the castle to meet Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, and Percival.

"Hello Merlin" said Arthur. "How have you been you have been absent for an entire month" "I mean what did you do for an entire month?"

Merlin responded mischievously "I spent an entire month getting drunk at taverns, and enjoying women in Escetia it was fun and after working for you for 5 years I deserved a rest." He laughed.

Gwaine replied, "Me and you ought to tour the whole of Albion looking for the best taverns in the land." The rest of the knights just laughed and gave Merlin a hug.

Later that evening there was a celebration, celebrating the fact that Arthur was king. It was very enjoyable, unless you were a servant, there was women dancing, plenty of food and wine being served and people were having a pleasant time. Then a horse crashed throw the windows, the party was interrupted all the knights sheathed their swords. The horseman should have ran for his life, but instead he came off the horse wearing a hood with what appeared to be druid markings. He spoke "I am Iseldir we have met before Arthur Pendragon and I mean no hostility I am only a messenger and I apologize for my entrance"

Arthur replied as he was signalling for his knights to put away their swords "what is the message from the druids"

"It is a prophecy"

"What does it say?"

"It says. The once and future king has arrived for with him the land will prosper. However a legend is rising for the immortal one is to be given godly power, he will be able to control time he will be able to crush mountains with a click, he is emrys , he has more knowledge than you can comprehend. He is the old religion. So the enemies of emrys beware your death is soon. EMRYS YOU WILL RISE INTO GREATNESS. O, MY LORD AND SAVIOR EMRYS FORGIVE ME IF I HAVE COMMITED ANY MISTAKES. FOR YOU SEE ALL AND NOTHING ESCAPES YOUR ATTENTION. And your majesty you and Emrys have already met." And with that, he vanished.

"What do you mean we have met?"

Meanwhile Merlin ran off not believing what had been said. And agravaine could not believe what happened. He looked as if he had seen his own death. There was total silence you could hear a pin drop. It seemed, as it was the end of the world it was to the people of Camelot.


	2. authors note

**Authors note**

I'd like to apologize for not posting for a really long while. But I'd like involvement from you my loyal readers. I would like you people to vote on who will be merlin's mother. And it is not Hunith. The options are:

The goddess Athena – she is the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill

The goddess Minerva – she is the goddess of poetry, medicine, wisdom, commerce, weaving, crafts and magic

The goddess Venus – she is the goddess of love, beauty, sex, fertility, prosperity and victory

Tisiphone - She was the one who punished crimes of murder, parricide, fratricide and homicide

The goddess Hecate – she is the goddess of crossroads, entrance-ways, fire, light, the Moon, magic, witchcraft, knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, necromancy and of sorcery

The goddess Artemis - of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity, and protector of young girls, bringing and relieving disease in women;


End file.
